1. Field
Embodiments relate to a direct-cooling type icemaker unit of a refrigerator, capable of efficiently draining water melted from frost formed around an icemaker tray and a refrigerant pipe, and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber partitioned from each other and adapted to preserve various foods in an optimal state for a long time. Foods such as vegetables and fruits are stored above the freezing point, that is, in the refrigerating chamber. Foods such as meats and fish are stored below the freezing point, that is, in the freezing chamber.
Additionally, an icemaker unit that makes ice by freezing water may be equipped in the refrigerator. The icemaker unit includes a tray that receives water and makes ice therein, and an ice container that stores the made ice.
The icemaker unit may be classified into a fan-cooling type wherein cold air is supplied to the icemaker unit and forcibly convected to cool an icemaker tray, thereby turning water in the icemaker tray into ice, and a direct-cooling type, wherein the icemaker tray or water is brought into direct contact with a refrigerant pipe, thereby making ice.
The direct-cooling type has a simpler mechanism than the fan-cooling type and achieves the ice making at a very high speed.
However, according to the direct-cooling method, much frost is generated at the icemaker tray and around the refrigerant pipe. If the frost melts during separation of the ice made in the icemaker tray, the ice may form a lump. Accordingly, the reliability of the product and the total performance of the ice making may be deteriorated.